1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a display substrate having a display area that can display an image and a peripheral area surrounding the display area which contains driving circuitry. OLED displays also include an encapsulation substrate formed over the display substrate to seal the display area.
The display area of the standard OLED display includes a number of pixels arranged in a matrix and connected to scan and data lines. Each pixel includes an OLED which includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. The standard OLED display also includes scan and data lines extending into the display area, a common voltage line, and scan and data drivers that process signals received from an external source and apply the processed signals to these lines.
A sealant can be used to bond the display substrate to the encapsulation substrate. The sealant is typically formed on the scan driver circuitry in the peripheral area in order to reduce the overall width of the peripheral area. However, when the sealant is cured, heat produced in the curing process can cause defects in the wiring of the scan driver.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.